1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to image capture technologies, and particularly to a lens holder for an image capture device.
2. Description of Related Art
IP cameras usually employ a vari-focus lens module or a board lens module having a fixed focus. A lens holder for the board lens module usually includes an auxiliary structure (i.e., a sliding groove or a screw thread) for adjusting the position of the board lens module. However, the lens holder and auxiliary structure is not suitable for the vari-focus lens module, thus, the vari-focus lens module and the board lens module can not be assembled with the same type of lens holder. It's not convenient for the modular design of IP cameras.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.